


Chosen

by Willofhounds



Category: Soul Land 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 斗罗大陆 - 唐家三少 | Soul Land - Táng Jiā Sān Shǎo
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Katsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spirit Essence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: When every child in the world reaches the age of 6 they have their spirit essence unlocked. The power of one spirit essence and quirk determines what kind of life you live. If you have the power you can change your fate. M/M soulmate au.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yu Xaiogang & Izuku Midoriya, Yu Xaiogang/Tsukauchi Naomasa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Spirit Essence

A/N Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Another new pairing because I cannot help myself. First several arcs will follow fairly closely to soul land. If you don't like take your hate elsewhere. 

Warnings: Abusive Inko Midoriya, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Parental, Abusive Bakugo Katsuki, Tsunagu Hakamata (Best Jeanist)/Izuku. M/M pairing if you don't like it don't read!

Izuku's POV 

In this world, people are defined by two things in life. Their quirk and their spirit essence. Spirit essence could be anything in the world. From a handkerchief to a dragon. When it was unlocked they either had spirit power or they didn't. Those that did were sent off to schools to train and become spirit masters. 

Quirks on the other hand followed a fairly straightforward pattern. They didnt have the mutations that spirit essences did. Not everyone had a quirk either. 20% of the world's population only had their spirit essence. 

No one knew what their spirit essence would be. Not until they turned the age of six. Then a spirit grandmaster from the spirit hall would visit their town. Most of the time it was a once or twice a year event in his town.

It was a short walk from his house to the school. The other students were walking as well. Most gave him a wide berth. No one wanted to be around the quirkless Deku. Word had spread quickly about Katsuki's nickname for him. It stung more than he cared to admit.

Upon entering the hall he saw a blond-haired man. The man had grey eyes that pierced into each person as they entered. If Izuku had not faced down worse from bullies he might have been intimidated by it.

The man introduced himself once they were all standing in the room, "My name is Lucien YaoFan. I am a level, 26 Grandmaster. Today I will guide you to your spirits."

There were about thirty students around him. Not all of them were from his school. Some were from the neighboring schools. He could see Katsuki right up near the front.

YaoFan continued, "Today you will have your spirit essence awakened. You will have your essence level tested as well. Those of you who are worthy will become spirit masters. Watch carefully."

The man focused. At first, it seemed nothing was happening. Then the air around them began to change. Izuku could feel the power coming off the man. Then it materialized around him.

YaoFan snarled, "Lone Wolf transform!"

His appearance began to change as two rings formed around him. One was white and the other yellow. Spirit masters had rings the color represented the age of the spirit beast they killed. YaoFan's once blond hair was now silver. His silver eyes tinted with red. Canines doubled their length and so did his nails. So that was the power of a spirit master.

One of his fellow students started crying. He was one of the students that Izuku didn't get along with. They tended to bully or ignore him.

YaoFan said grabbing the boy by his collar, "There are two types of spirit essence. There are beast spirit or took spirit. Lone Wolf is a beast spirit."

YaoFan focused once more. A golden light encircled the boy forming a seal on the ground. So this is what an awakening looked like.

YaoFan said to the boy, "Hold out your right hand. Focus on the image in your heart and your spirit shall appear."

Despite his sniveling, the boy obeyed. The light surrounded him. It took a moment but something began to appear. What he saw astounded him. While it was possible to have a handkerchief spirit essence it wasn't common. Not for good reasons like the white tiger spirit. The handkerchief spirit had no attack or defensive properties. All it was good for was wiping tears and snot.

YaoFan said holding out a large crystal, "Put your hand on the crystal. Let's test your essence level. Junk spirits have no attack, defense, or supporting attributes. Your spirit is a tool spirit. Even by normal standards, it's a junk spirit."

Ouch, that was mean. Even if Izuku didn't like the other kid he wouldn't have said that. The boy tried his hardest to get the ball to glow. To no one's surprise, it stayed dark.

YaoFan continued with a sigh, "Only the people who have an essence level when they awaken can train their spirits. The essence level is very important to a spirit master. It determines the level at which you begin training. You do not have a level. The rest of you line up. I will awaken your spirits one by one."

Katsuki shouted drawing YaoFan's attention along that of the class, "Listen up you extras! My quirk is already super powerful. My spirit essence is going to be too! I'll leave this crumb heap of a school for a much better one once you see how powerful I am!"

YaoFan said coolly without any amusement behind his tone, "Just because you have a powerful quirk does not mean your spirit essence will be powerful. Nor does it mean you will have any soul power. If you do not have any determination or will to better yourself you will never make spirit master."

Izuku looked down at his hands as the process repeated itself for Katsuki. Did he have the determination? Did he have the will? A frown marred his face and he concentrated. Yes. Yes, he did have those things. He might not have a quirk but he could better himself with a spirit essence. He would not give up!

There was a soft young roar as a snow-white leopard appeared. It sat at Katsuki's side and had amber eyes that peered into your soul. Snow leopards were rare in spirit essences just like out in the wild. Only a handful of people in history had one. 

There were ooos and ahs as the other kids saw the essence. They all thought he was going to be a spirit master. It was in their eyes, Izuku could see it. The problem was Katsuki thought he was the best. That would make it difficult for the blond to find the will to improve himself further. He needed to be taken down a few pegs before he could really become a spirit master or even a hero.

The crystal was held out to Katsuki and the blond placed his hand on it. To everyone else's disappointment and Izuku's amusement, it stayed dark. It seemed that the loudmouth would not be a spirit master. 

With that, the other children went through the same process. None of them had beast spirits. Tool spirits without any spirit power. Izuku was the last in the line. 

YaoFan said sounding bored, "Last one, Izuku Midoriya. Concentrate. Make out the image from your heart. Materialize it in your hand."

Something about his awakening was different. At first, there was a sensation in his hand and a howl signaling that he had gained a spirit. That would have been normal. However when YaoFan turned to look at him. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. A sensation similar to the mark on his hand went across his eyes. Then it was over. People moved normally again and he nearly collapsed to his knees.

Before him stood an all-black wolf its eyes were blue like the sky. Izuku could feel the power that came from his spirit. A similar power to when YaoFan had activated his spirit. Izuku's was weaker but that was to be expected. He had just awakened after all.

The man looked at the wolf and said, "Shadow Wolf. Weak but acceptable beast spirit."

He called it back into himself as YaoFan held out the crystal. Izuku focused his energy into the crystal. The man had turned as if expecting it to stay dark as it had with the others. To everyone's surprise, it didn't. He could feel harmonizing with the wolf and his eye spirit.

The orb glowed a bright blue color. It looked like the ocean in the clearest of waters. 

Vaguely he could hear YaoFan saying, "This spirit..."

He could hear one of the teachers running in. By the footsteps, there were more people with him. Likely the kid's parents.

YaoFan said, "Essence level harmonization. What a rare talent! The highest level a person can reach when their spirit is awakened."

The man immediately began to write out a spirit hall pass for him. Izuku did not correct the man on his assumption that he only had one essence. Something told him to keep that a secret unless he trusted the person beyond doubt. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Katsuki's hands sparking in anger. The boy wanted to use his quirk on Izuku but with all the witnesses couldn't. Normally that wouldn't be enough to stop him. No one cared about what happened to a quirkless Deku. 

Now however they would care because he had spirit power. Not just a small amount of it either. He had the highest amount someone could awaken with. That meant he would have a future as a spirit master. No one else in his class could say the same. They would all be struggling to become heroes. 

Once the pass was made YaoFan said, "Nuoding Academy starts it's new semester next month. They accept students from all walks of life and there is a part-time program in case you cannot afford tuition. The Headmaster is a good man and will look after you."

Izuku was handed another paper with instructions on how to get to the academy. It was a good thing that they had a program for those less fortunate. While he wasn't starving or homeless he wasnt well off. His mother worked all the time and he rarely saw her. When she found out he was quirkless she had grown cold towards him. Any love that she once held withered and died. 

Hope flourished in his gut that maybe she would love him again. He was no longer useless to the world since he has a spirit essence. Another spark of hope went through him. Maybe he would get to meet his soulmate at this new academy. 

Soulmate marks were written across a part of your body when you are born. Most people had one though there were a few in the world who didnt. It was a less than 1% chance that you would be born without a mark. That was even less of a chance than being born quirkless. 

Izuku's soulmate mark was across his right wrist. It was the name Tsunagu Hakamata. He didnt know who that was but he dreamed of finding them one day. 

Like with everything else his classmates had bullied him over his mark. No one knew who their soulmate was. Yet because he was quirkless they picked on him. 

At least he wouldn't have to put up with it for the next month. All students going to spirit master schools took a break before they left. He would be no exception and once he got his first spirit ring he would have money coming in. It wouldn't be much but maybe his mom wouldn't have to work so much. 

School let out early that day as it did every year. Most kids wanted to race home and show their parents what spirit essence they had. Izuku knew that his mom wouldn't be home until late. So he could take the longer route home. 

People who passed him on the street gave him a wide berth. Musutafu was not an overly large town. Most people knew he was quirkless and considered it contiguous despite the fact it wasnt. Some stores refused to allow him to buy the things he needed. Or they would jack up the prices because he was quirkless. All he could do was hope that when he got his first ring things would change. 

When he finally got home he found his mother's shoes surprisingly at the door. Wasnt she at work? Maybe she came home early to find out what spirit essence he had!

Quickly discarding his shoes he moved into the living room and kitchen. His mom was in the kitchen humming softly to herself as she cooked. 

Izuku greeted happily, "Mom I'm home!"

She startled violently dropping the knife that she held. It clattered noisily against the ground. She turned to face him surprise briefly flashed across her features. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She asked in a sickly sweet tone, "Why are you home so soon, Izuku? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Izuku replied his shoulders going up to his ears, "Ummmm we let out early today because we unlocked our spirit essences."

Her green eyes widened slightly then narrowed. She demanded, "Well go on then. Show me your spirit essence."

He had to hide a frown at her demand. That wasn't the reaction he hoped for. It was better than a smack or her telling him how useless he was. 

Taking a deep breath he focused on the sign of the wolf that was on his right hand. It took a little prodding as he just got his spirit essence but it came forth with a howl. The black wolf with piercing blue eyes stared at his mother coldly. It was as if his essence was daring her to do something. 

Izuku knew that even untrained essence such as his could do serious damage. His mother had a mental attribute essence. She never used it around him but he heard Aunt Mitsuki talk about it once. It was mental attributed but not very powerful. They had been talking about how she never used it. Most people used their essence at one point or another. To not use it at all was to reject your very soul. Izuku couldn't even imagine ignoring his essence. 

While he was lost in his thoughts his mother had moved around the counter. As fast as lightning she struck him across the face. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground. He could only raise a hand to his cheek his eyes watering. Why had she struck him? Did he do something wrong? He didnt understand. 

She snarled angrily, "Take your spirit essence and get out! I won't have another one of HIM in my house," when he didnt move she screamed, "GET OUT! AND DONT EVER COME BACK!"

For the first time in his life, Izuku felt real fear for his life. Tears filled his eyes as he got to his feet running for the door. His mother was really angry. Never before had she talked to him like that. 

Once out on the streets, he kept running not paying any attention to where he going. All he knew was that he had to getaway.


	2. A kind detective part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

DiamondRose-413: thanks for your review, my friend. Omg, thank you so much. We got that fixed. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. 

Tsukauchi's POV

Exhausted he walked through the streets. Normally he would be in either his work or home office right now. Due to unforeseen circumstances aka his boss finding out he had not had a break in over a year. He had his paperwork confiscated. It was annoying that they didnt trust him to take care of himself. Though he did have a pretty good idea of who told the chief. When he got back to the office on Monday he would give Sansa a piece of his mind. 

So instead of taking it easy as he was asked cough ordered to. He was walking the streets to try and keep his mind off of things. Unfortunately, it wasnt meant to be as his mind kept trailing back to the next major raid they had planned. It was set for next week and it was a drug raid. There was nothing more dangerous in their line of work than a drug raid. No one knew exactly what the villains took or if they had more. All the planning in the world could go down the drain in mere seconds. That would mean someone didnt get to go home to their family. 

It was that very reason that Naomasa never sought out his soulmate. He was afraid that whoever they were they would be used against him. Or that as part of revenge they would be killed because of his job. It would break him if either were the case. So he kept his distance despite the prodding from his partner. It was better to be alone than to be the reason why someone you loved died. 

That was always on his mind right up until a green-haired child ran straight into him. The child wasn't strong enough to knock him over. Still, it was a surprise that shocked Naomasa out of his thoughts. Before the child could run off he grabbed them by their shoulder. 

It was only then that he got a good look at them. The child was a boy who couldn't have been older than five and even that was pushing it. Were his parents not feeding him enough? Did they have financial problems? Did they need help?

Mumbling apologies the boy tried to twist out of his grasp. Tears were running down his face and it tore at Naomasa to see that in a child. Someone had obviously hurt this child deeply. 

Naomasa soothed gently, "Hey there you're okay. What's wrong?"

Fear crossed green eyes as they looked up at him. It made his heart clench painfully at the sight. No child should look at someone like that. The boy tried to pull away from him. Naomasa kept his grip firm but not painful. 

He explained gently, "Hey don't do that now. I'm a police officer with Musutafu Police Department. I want to help you. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Resolutely the boy shook his head and tried to pull away. Internally he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was something wrong here he could feel it. This child was out alone in the middle of the day. A school day nonetheless. It was only during spirit awakening days had half days. Was this one of them? Looking over the boy again he spied a mark on the back of his hand. 

With that, he had to revise his earlier thoughts. This child was at least six years old. That mark was just as dark as the one on his shoulder. 

The boy said quietly, "I'm sorry for running into you. I can't say. I'm sorry."

Oh no. Naomasa wasnt going to let him go with just that. He wanted answers and he would get then. Tsuragamae could get angry at him for working on his off day later. The first priority had to be this child. Keeping his grip firm Naomasa bent to a knee. This put him at eye level with the greenette. 

Slowly he pulled out his detective badge with one hand and showed it to the boy. Maybe if he was lucky it would alleviate his fears. Or not. Absolute terror went through the green eyes. They began to scan the alleyways looking for an escape. Damn it. This was not going at all like he thought it would. 

His thoughts went to a grinding halt though as he listened to the mumbles. It seemed the boy had a nervous habit of mumbling whatever was in his head. It was only thanks to his police training that Naomasa was able to keep up with the world vomit. If he thought the tears broke his heart for the boy the words crushed it into dust. 

Quirkless. This boy was quirkless and he thought he was going to be put in jail for it. Or worse. He thought that he might just disappear from the world. What was one more statistic after all? No one would miss a quirkless freak. 

Before he could really think about what he was doing Naomasa pulled the child into a hug. No one especially not a child should think themselves a freak. The boy froze in his arms not accepting the hug but not rejecting it either. It seemed as if he didnt know how to respond. 

Naomasa said tiredly, "Listen to me, kiddo. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi a detective with the Musutafu Police Department. I am not here to arrest you or harm you in any way. Nor do I care that you are quirkless. A quirk does not define who you are or who you are meant to be. Understand?"

Slowly the boy nodded but he could see there wasnt any acceptance. He was just being placated to end this conversation as soon as possible. It would have to do for now not all problems could be fixed immediately. The first trust would have to be built between him and the child. 

"Now are you safe at home?" He questioned softly, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Izu... Izuku Midoriya, sir," whimpered the child, "What do you mean safe at home?"

Naomasa thought for a moment before asking, "Do your parents hit you?" 

There was a flash of fear and after a moment of hesitation, he nodded. 

"Often?"

Another nod. Damn this was turning into an abusive household situation. Once again noting how thin the boy was he questioned, "Do you get enough to eat?"

This time there was a shake of his head in reply. Neglect and abuse then. That was something to go on if he could get the boy to come with him to the station. There was no telling what lies parents had told him about being quirkless or the police. 

Naomasa said, "Come. You're coming to the police station with me. There we can continue and find you a safe place for tonight."

Green eyes watched him warily considering each of his words. It almost seemed as if he was analyzing what was said looking for any untruths. This kid would make a good officer one day. Then to his surprise and relief, the boy nodded. 

Izuku's POV 

Following the police officer to the police station was nerve-wracking. He heard stories from his mother about how the police would treat him because he was quirkless. That they would throw him in juvie without a reason. Or that he would just disappear because no one cared about the quirkless. 

He didnt know what made him believe that Tsukauchi would protect him. The way he held himself reminded Izuku of heroes. This man was a protector and he would not let harm fall upon Izuku. 

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the police station. Standing outside of the doors he gripped the man's trenchcoat tightly. He repeated that the man would not let him be hurt. It helped ease the fears somewhat. Onyx eyes looked down at him curiously but gently led him into the station. 

A middle-aged woman was working at the reception desk. Upon seeing Tsukauchi she declared, "Detective you are supposed to be on vacation. What are you doing here?"

Tsukauchi replied pushing Izuku to stand in front of him, "I ran into this young boy. I need to talk to him. Do you know if Sansa is still here?"

The women's eyes flashed with recognition as she said, "I believe he is still at his desk unless he left while I was on lunch."

Tsukauchi nodded solemnly as he started walking again. They passed by several desks that were empty. One thought held a man with a cat quirk. Warm eyes fell immediately upon Izuku. He tried to hide behind the detective fearfully. 

Sansa questioned carefully trying to get a look at him, "Tsukauchi what are you doing here? Who is this?"

"Izuku will go sit at one of the open desks for me?" Asked Tsukauchi instead of answering. 

Grateful to be able to get away he scurried to a free desk far away from the two men. He watched them as they spoke in hushed tones. Every now and then Tsukauchi would glance over at him. It was only a few minutes later that a man with a dog quirk entered the room from an office. Izuku hid himself the best he could as the man went straight to Tsukauchi. 

The detective's shoulders tensed ache was approached. Angry and indignant words were exchanged but he couldn't hear what exactly was said. Then the dog man turned to look at him. He flinched expecting to be yelled at. Dark eyes softened as they looked him over. 

The dog man ordered, "Find out what you can, Naomasa. If his home life is criminal we can start on getting him into protective custody immediately. Would you take him?"

Tsukauchi replied his shoulders straightening, "I would sir."

"Good. Now ask the questions so we can get this resolved."

"Yes sir."

With that Tsukauchi followed by the cat-headed man came back to his side. Izuku watched as the cat man pulled out a recorder, notebook, and pen. After clicking on the recorder he nodded to Tsukauchi showing that he was ready. 

Tsukauchi said after he gave the date and time, "I have to inform you that I have a lie detector quirk. So during this be sure to tell me the truth. Okay? I know this must be scary for you but can you tell me what happened. Tell me why I found you on the streets."

With briefest of hesitations he started, "Today school let out early because it was our spirit essence awakening day. I thought mamma would be proud of me. That she wouldn't hurt me anymore because I have spirit power. I can become a hero with spirit power even though I don't have a quirk. When my spirit essence awakened he called it spirit har... harmon..."

"Harmonization," supplied the cat man with a small smile, "It means you awakened with the highest amount of spirit power possible. That's good kid."

Izuku looked away as he mumbled at their confused looks he tried again, "Momma didn't think so. She yelled for me to get out. That she would not allow another "him" to live with her."

The two adults exchanged angry glances. Instinctively he flinched away expecting to be struck. His breathing began to speed up and it felt like he wasnt getting enough air again.

Tsukauchi soothed gently, "Hey there bud. You're all right. Remember my promise?"

"You aren't going to hurt or arrest me?"

Tsukauchi praised giving him a small smile, "Yes well done. Whether it is here or anywhere else I promise to protect you," his breathing began to slow again, "There now. You think you can answer a couple more questions?"

Izuku gave a shy nod. Tsukauchi began again, "All right does your mother hit you?"

"She says it's because I'm worthless," answered Izuku ducking his head, "I'll always be worthless because I don't have a quirk."

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he found the cat man looking at him. There was something warm and kind about his eyes. Izuku felt as if he could trust him just like he could trust Tsukauchi. 

Tsukauchi praised, "You're doing so good Izuku. What about your father?"

Izuku shrugged as he said, "I haven't seen or spoken to my dad since momma told him to get out. I don't know why she did that."

The adults exchanged uneasy glances at that. The dog quirked man looked at the detective. Tsukauchi gave an ever so slight nod. It must be a signal Izuku realized. To show that he was telling the truth to them. 

Tsukauchi then turned his head back to Izuku and said, "Okay Izuku that's it. No more questions about your mom I promise. How about some hot chocolate?"

Izuku's face split into a huge smile as he nodded. He wasn't allowed to have it normally but this man was nicer than his mom.


	3. A kind detective part 2

Tsukauchi's POV 

Watching the child's face light up at the sight of hot chocolate almost broke his heart. This child had not had an easy life and it showed. Naomasa watched as he gulped down the hot chocolate. How the kid didnt burn his mouth doing that the man would never understand. 

It didnt take long for Sansa to pull him away from the kid. Amber eyes met his onyx ones an unidentifiable emotion swirling within them. If he didnt know better he would say Sansa wanted to adopt the kid. 

The realization hit him like a ton of brick. Sansa did want to adopt Midoriya but couldn't. His partner had grown up in the system after his parents abandoned him for his mutation quirk. Their adoption centers wouldn't allow for anyone who had grown up in the system to adopt. It was supposed to protect the children but no one believed that. 

Naomasa knew if allowed to Sansa would make an excellent parent. He would be firm but fair just as he was on duty. 

Sansa questioned in a carefully neutral tone, "What is going to happen to the kid? With his mother going to jail for neglect and abuse he doesn't have any other guardians. We can't let him go into foster care either."

Naomasa glanced back to where the boy was now talking with one of the officers. So far they had no luck in finding the father. No one had heard from him in at least two years. 

Foster care would not be kind to a child without a quirk. Most of the world liked to forget that the quirkless existed. Midoriya would be bullied and hated for it. Then the hatred would grow when others found out that he had spirit harmonization. 

As much as he would like to see the good in their world he knew the truth. Fairy tales weren't real and if Midoriya went into the system he would not see his fifteenth birthday. He could take the kid in...

Naomasa paused in his observation of the child in question. Where had that thought come from? He barely had time for anything besides work. Taking care of an abused and neglected child would take more time than he really had to spare. 

At the same time, he couldn't just let the kid go to his death. While others would say that it wasnt his fault. Say that he couldn't take on the added burden. But if he didnt do anything now he would never be able to live with himself if something did happen. 

Quietly he said, "I'll take him in. At the very least until we can find a good home for him. My apartment has an extra bedroom so it's not like he will be sleeping on the couch."

Sansa whose ears had fallen flat against his head perked up at that. His partner whispered a sincere, "Thank you." Before leaving him to talk to the child. 

When Naomasa glanced back at the boy he saw Tsuragamae watching him. His boss gave a sharp nod of acknowledgment before heading back into his office. It seemed even the Chief approved of him taking in the child. No going back now he guessed. 

Walking up to Midoriya he watched as green eyes briefly jumped up to look at him before going back to the ground. It made him want to grind his teeth in anger that someone could hurt a child in such a way. 

After reminding himself to breathe through his anger he said, "Midoriya I would like to speak to you for a moment," that had the child glancing back up at him briefly, he took it as a sign to continue, "You see normally when something like this happens you would be sent to any other family you might have. Or into a special home."

That garnered a swift negative response and the boy trembled with fear. Naomasa continued dropping to a knee so that he was eye level with the child, "I said normally. Your case is a little different due to your status as a quirkless. I do not agree with how people see the quirkless and will work to change that. However, things like that will take time and you need help now. If you want you can come live with me at least until we find you a good home."

Tears poured down the boy's face as he questioned, "Do you really mean that? I'm just a useless Deku. No one really wants me. Not even my mom."

Naomasa resolutely replied, "You are not useless, Izuku Midoriya. No one in this world deserves what you have been through. As for your question yes I would like you to come live with me. Only if that is what you want as well though. I will not force you to come live with me. If there is somewhere else you'd rather go..."

He didnt get to finish as the small child launched themselves into his chest. While Izuku didnt weigh much it surprised him and in turn, he was unable to keep himself from falling over. As he pushed him back into a sitting position he felt the fabric of his shirt grow wet again. 

Gently he moved his hand up and down the kid's back trying to calm him. To Naomasa's horror, it only made him sob harder into his chest. Above him, he heard Sansa snicker which made the detective lean his head back to glare at his partner. The cat man only smirked before turning his attention to the entry of the bullpen. 

Almost immediately the smirk faded into a scowl. That caused Naomasa to turn his attention in the same direction. Forcefully he slammed his mask into place to hide his disdain. 

One of the newer officers was bringing in Inko Midoriya. By the way, she was chatting him up despite being in handcuffs meant she didnt expect the charges to stick. No way in hell would he allow that to happen. 

Naomasa shifted Izuku in his arms so that he could stand. To Sansa, he said, "Hold him for a moment. I'm going to see if Tsuragamae will allow me to handle the interrogation. I don't want her walking free from this."

It was easier than he thought it would be to extract Izuku from his jacket. The poor kid had exhausted himself by crying again and was dozing. Sansa held him protectively not allowing anyone to get close. Naomasa knew he would protect the kid better than anyone. 

With a set jaw he moved through the room heading towards interrogation. The officer who brought the woman in glared at him but said nothing. He was just an officer and had no authority over what a detective did. Only the Chief had the authority to question him. Tsuragamae never did unless it was on how much sleep he had gotten. When it came to his job his judgment was trusted above all others. His boss might not like that he was going to interrogate the woman but he wouldn't stop him. If he was it would have been when he passed the man's office to get here. 

Once in the interrogation room, he sat across from Inko Midoriya. She was wearing a blue blouse and black dress pants like she had come from work. Her makeup was all done and a smile that gave a false sense of security was on her face. If he had not already talked to Izuku he would never have guessed that she hurt her son. On the outside, she appeared to be just a regular person. 

Forcing himself to be polite he greeted, "Mrs. Midoriya thank you for coming to speak with us. I am Detective Tsukauchi and there are a few questions I'd like to ask you."

She smiled sweetly as she said, "Sure detective. I'm not sure what this is about but I'll answer any questions you may have."

His quirk rang true but she could easily be giving him a half-truth. That was the problem with his quirk. While it was a lie detector it wasnt infallible. Half-truths would still ring as true to his quirk. He hated it. 

Still, he pushed aside his irritation and questioned neutrally, "Do you know where your son is right now, Mrs. Midoriya?"

Surprise flickered across her face before she answered tightly, "Not currently. He didnt come home from school today. He's probably with his friends from school. You know how children are they want to show off any new abilities they have. He will come home tonight like he always does."

It took all his self-control not to flinch at the onslaught of his quirk. Almost every sentence she spoke had been a lie. What was wrong with this woman? How could she not care about what happened to Izuku?

Taking a breath to calm himself he declared coldly, "You're lying, Mrs. Midoriya," she opened her mouth to protest but he pushed through, "My quirk is human lie detector. I can tell when you're lying and if you continue to do so it will only bring more charges down upon you."

She gaped at him like a fish for a long moment before she broke down into crocodile tears, "You dont know what it's like Detective. In our world quirks mean everything. Sure mine is weak in comparison to yours but my husband had a strong quirk. The brat ruined my life by being born quirkless. All my friends have left me. My husband the bastard he is struck me one night and then moved to America when I kicked him out. He doesn't send money or anything to support me. The looks of pity were too much to bear. And then there is that spirit essence! Just like his father's!"

She continued to rant and rave for several minutes. Each word she spoke was spewed with hatred. It made him glad the kid wasnt here to listen to what she was saying. The words would break him. 

This would however give him enough to charge her with abuse and neglect. No judge would allow her to have custody of Izuku again after this. Even if he didnt stay with Naomasa he would be safe from her. 

Inko snapped drawing him back to the conversation in front of him, "So yes I kicked him out. He doesn't deserve to stay in my apartment."

There was a knock on the door signaling the end of the interview. Naomasa stood as he said, "I think we have enough information now," she perked up her crocodiles tears stopping, "Inko Midoriya you are hereby under arrest for the charges of child abuse, child endangerment, and neglect."

The door to interrogation opened revealing two uniformed officers neither being the one who brought her in. She tried to protest but was quickly shut down. There would be a chance for her to fight this in court but that day would not be for several more weeks. For now, at least she would be going to jail and he had a child to get back from Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
